Dusk, a love story
by Spegelboll
Summary: Kissie Sparrow is preparing for the worst years of her life, when she is forced to move to England to attend Hogwarts - a boarding school. But then, she meets the mysterious and sexy Edgar...
1. Hogsmeade

Kissie Sparrow let out a sigh when she walked into Hogsmeade. She could not believe this was where she was gonna live from now on. Hogsmeade!? Such a dull little town. Her mother had handed her a brochure from a travelling shop right before she got on the train to go there. Now, standing right outside the town, she decided to have a look at it.

"Hogsmeade - a genuine wizarding town", was the title, and Kissie shuddered reading it. Genuine!? How dared they. She was from a genuine wizarding town - and updated 20th century wizarding city. Calling it a wizarding metropol wasn't even overstating it. It was the fashion center of the European wizarding community, and everyone who was anything lived there. So what if England had the Ministry of Magic – Metropolis had every magical designer, and musician worth mentioning.

Kissie found the brochure so upsetting, she had to sit down for a minute. She could not believe Metropolis would not be her home anymore. Nevermind all the friends she had there, or the fact that she had gone to the Metropolis Magic Academy for five years now, noo, just drop her off at bloody Hogsmeade and have her live with her dad and go to Hogwarts. What a great idea!

While muttering about how unfair her life was, Kissie walked down the main street in Hogsmeade. She knew her father would be at work now, so she would have to go and meet him there, and she figured in a town this small it couldn't be a problem finding the auror station. She noticed a goat was eating from a bush in the middle of the street, and almost screamed out loud. Who would leave a wild animal untied in the street like that? Goats might feed of grass and stuff, but she was sure it would kill her with those nasty horns if it got the chance. Feeling the goose-bumps popping up, she hurried on.

Having had to stop once to ask for the way, she finally found the auror station. It looked like everything else in the town, a small wooden house, and the only thing that made her sure she was right was a sign on the mail box saying "Hogsmeade Auror Office". Kissie had a claustrophobic moment before finally daring to go inside.

The door slammed shut behind her, and in front of her, two men that had been sitting comfortable by their desks put down their copies of The Daily Prophet as one man, and eyed her suspiciously. Then, one of them shone up and smiled at her.

"Kissie!" he exclaimed. "You're early!"

"I have a very fast broom", she joked, as he got up and hugged her.

"Your mother's spoiling you, of course", he laughed. "Ted, this is my daughter", he then added and turned to the other man. He had already picked up his paper again, and greeted her with a nod and a grunt. "Yeah, Ted doesn't talk much. But you must be starving after such a long journey, let me see... No, we never have anything to eat here, so I'm not even gonna look. But maybe you could..."

"Dad", Kissie interrupted. "It's fine. I'm not hungry. I'd rather just go home and unpack."

"Unpack? Why would you do that?"

"Well, I'm gonna live with you, remember?"

"Only for a couple of nights, honey. Didn't your mother tell you Hogwarts is a boarding school?"


	2. Hogwarts

Kissie could not think of a worse fate. She doubted anyone in history had suffered as much as she did at that moment. A boarding school? She was gonna attend an English boarding school? Why didn't they just kill her already?

The night had passed all too fast, and before she knew it she was down in her father's kitchen, eating a poorly prepared breakfast. It was true she hadn't exactly been looking forward to be living in Hogsmeade, but at least here she would have her own room. Maybe even the chance to sneak in a few boys there... But she very much doubted that would be possible on Hogwarts. And what kind of girls would she share room with? Most certainly a bunch of prude brits. Iuck.

Apparently the rest of the students would arrive in the evening, but her father had arranged with the headmaster - professor Dumbledore - to let her in earlier, so that she would have a chance to get familiar with the castle. When she heard it was in a castle, Kissie had actually fainted. Right in the middle of the living room. A castle was so medieval, and she could only imagine how cold and unwelcoming it must be. Did they have showers in castles? Or did they expect her to, like, bath in a river twice a year?

Nearly crying with the thought, Kissie mentally slapped herself across the face. She would find a way to get out of there. There was no chance she would spend the next two years in that place, absolutely no way.

* * *

Two hours later she stood by the gates leading up to Hogwarts. She could see the silhouette of the castle in the distance, and she had to admit it looked cool. Not in a "I soo wanna live there"-way, but looking at it, she got a feeling of being overwhelmed.

Before she had a chance to wonder if she was supposed to knock, or just wait there, an old man turned up. He had a long beard, which flowed gracefully in the wind, a deep purple robe decorated with silver stars, and in front of his blue, piercing eyes were a pair of half moon shaped glasses. Kissie made a loud sneering noise at the sight of this old hippie. British wizards, she thought to herself.

"Miss Sparrow, I presume?" he said when he saw her, and when she nodded, he waved his wand slightly and the big gate swung up in front of her. "I am afraid I won't have time to show you around myself, but I at least thought I'd have the decency to come and greet you."

"Um, thank you?" Kissie said.

"I am professor Dumbledore, Hogwarts' headmaster", the old man added, and motioned for her to walk with him.

He was fast for his age, and Kissie had to speed up her steps to keep up with him as he began walking back to the castle. Occasionally on their way he would point to a specially interesting part of the ground and tell her about the history of Hogwarts. Kissie didn't really pay much attention to it, but at least had the courtesy to try to sound interested.

The closer they came to the castle, the colder it seemed to get. A gloom fell over Kissie, which she couldn't quite explain. It was as if the last bits of happiness in her were slowly being sucked away. That's what boarding schools do to you, she said to herself with a shrug.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, miss Sparrow", professor Dumbledore said when they finally reached the stairs leading up to the front door. "It is usually a lot more welcoming, but recent events have forced the Ministry to enforce the security around here."

"Why?" Kissie asked.

"Sirius Black, one of our most dangerous mass murderers has escaped from Azkaban", Dumbledore simply said. "So the Ministry brought here the guards who failed to watch him in the first place."

"What guards?" Kissie looked around, expecting to see a group of highly trained aurors standing on guard at the corners. She saw nothing of the sorts, but a group of hooded figures standing by a nearby lake caught her eye.

"Dementors", Dumbledore answered.

As he said that, Kissie realized that it was of course dementors she were looking at. She had heard of them before, but never seen one in real life. Not that she saw much of them now, as they were dressed in the aforementioned cloaks, but she still found them fascinating. As she was thinking all of this, one of them left the group and came up to her and the headmaster.

"Yes, Edgar?" Dumbledore asked cooly.

The dementor, Edgar, made a hissing sound, and the coldness that had gotten hold of Kissie suddenly let go. The hissing of this creature seemed like the most divine thing she had ever heard, and she was filled with a warm, glowing feeling. She had the sudden urge to throw herself at him, and strip him of his cloak, but she forced herself not to. Not now, in front of the headmaster and all of Edgar's friends.

Having hissed his message to Dumbledore, Edgar turned around and glided back to the other dementors. Kissie shuddered with excitement. Now was not the time to rip the cloak of Edgar and beg him to go all the way with her, but it soon would be, she told herself.

Wrapped up in these thoughts, she followed Dumbledore through the gates. She was so consumed by the hotness that was Edgar, that she failed to notice the smile that could be seen briefly across the headmaster's face.


	3. Getting to know things

**Chapter three – Getting to know things**

They stepped through the gates, and Kissie found herself stunned by the entrance hall she was now in. It was a lot bigger than she expected, and at first she didn't even notice the woman waiting for them. The woman had black hair tied back in a knot, and was wearing a tartan robe, which Kissie found very Scottish of her. She didn't look very nice despite of this, and Kissie couldn't help but feel she might not have enrolled a school of hippie teachers after all.

"Miss Sparrow", Dumbledore said, "I'm afraid I must leave you now. I have a lot to do before the opening feast tonight. Professor McGonnagall will show you around."

Kissie nodded. Professor McGonnagall did so as well, but Kissie guessed it was supposed to be a greeting for the headmaster. Then she turned to Kissie.

"So, miss Sparrow, if you will please come this way", she said, with a disapproving look on her face when she noticed Kissie was not wearing the school uniform. Her father had something along the same lines that morning, but she wouldn't listen. School officially did not start until the next day, so she was not required to wear it until then. And besides, she was wearing a great outfit, with a new pair of jeans and a Ramones-t-shirt. No old rag would get her out of them.

Giving herself a pleasing look, she followed professor McGonnagall.

* * *

Kissie was not as impressed by the inside of the castle as she was by the outside of it. It was not at all cozy, just dark and stony. Her last school was so much better, fresher and not even to mention newer. She imagined Hogwarts being freezing during the winter, and reminded herself to get all her winter clothes sent to her as soon as possible.

McGonnagall had, after finishing the tour, shown her to a room where she would spend the night, and then left her there, informing her that the house elves would serve her dinner around six. At first Kissie had laughed at this, thinking it was a joke, but McGonnagall's stern look her quieted her fast enough. They really did use house elves! British wizards were so medieval, Kissie thought, and laughed to herself again.

If she ever got to go back to her real school, she would have some great stories to tell.

Hanging around in a room all night soon enough bored Kissie. She had a feeling she was supposed to be looking through her books, but somehow she couldn't get her mind into it. Her thoughts kept wandering to a certain dementor, and she decided that she had to see him once more.

She sneaked out of the room, and made her way down to the entrance hall. You would have thought a castle this big, with no students present, would be empty and quite, but then you would be dead wrong. There was a lot of noise. The paintings were particularly loud, jabbering like it was the end of the world, and from one room she clearly could hear furniture smashing against the walls.

Oh my GOD, Kissie thought to herself. Such a barbaric behaviour. When professor McGonnagall had told her about the ghosts, Kissie had laughed at her, thinking it was a joke. But apparently, it was not. Had no one here ever thought of getting hold of a good exorcist so that they could get rid of it? Obviously not.

Soon she was down in the entrance hall, and it was not one minute too late, according to Kissie. She hurried out through the big oak doors, and took a deep breath of the fresh evening air. She wished she could have a smoke, but her father had taken her cigarettes after explaining that Hogwarts had a non-smoking-spell cast over it.

"Prudes", she muttered to herself.

Since she had nothing to keep her busy with, and just standing around not doing anything looked rather dumb, she walked down in direction of the lake she had seen earlier. There was no sign of Edgar and his friends, but she didn't expect them to be standing on guard all day and night. She would have to look around.

That was when the forest caught her eye. The sexy dementor-thoughts she had had flew their way, and were replaced with curiosity about the forest. It sounded like no forest she had ever been to before (of course, she had not been to many forests, but still). A low singing could be heard, or more like chanting, she realized as she was getting closer.

She was now standing between two trees and listening intensely. She battled with her desire to go in, and her fear of getting caught, but after not too long her curiosity got the better off her, and she decided to go in.

That's when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

She screamed out in fear, and turned around, with her wand raised.

"Edgar!" she screamed when she saw who it was. "Don't ever do that again!"

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you", Edgar said. "It's very dangerous."

"I can handle myself, thank you", Kissie said proudly. "From what I hear, you are pretty dangerous yourself."

Edgar let out a rustling sigh, and once again placed his hand on Kissie's shoulder, this time urging her to come with him. Kissie loved how he already was comfortable enough to touch her, but gave no sign of doing so.

"I am nothing compared to what's in that forest", he said. "Don't you think there's a reason they call it The Forbidden Forest?"

"They do?" Kissie asked.

"Have you listened to a thing anyone's said to you the last couple of years?"

"Well, I'm new here. But, no, I haven't. I'm more of an action-girl, than a listening one", she said, with a meaningful look at Edgar.

He seemed to have missed her little hint, because he didn't even smile at it. Instead he let go off her shoulder, and pointed her towards the door of the castle.

"So, you're back here", he said. "You better get back in before any of the teachers finds out what you're doing.

"Yeah", Kissie said, starting to walk up the stairs. "Well, see you around!"

"Hopefully not", she heard Edgar hiss before he turned around and glided away in the night.

Kissie just looked at him for a few moments, and then turned back to the door.

She would so see him around.


	4. The Sorting Ceremony

Kissie woke up the next morning when the smell of her breakfast entered her room. Only seconds later, the smell was followed by the actual breakfast, brought to her by a house elf. She was very fascinated by it, as it hurried away before she even had the chance to say "thank you".

She still thought the whole thing was a bit sad in a "oh my God, you're so behind"-kind of way, but she had to admit the breakfast was delicious.

When she had finished it, she picked up the book she was currently reading - Crime and Punishment - and headed out to the lake. It was a warm day, and she figured she could spend the day there. It would also give her the perfect opportunity to check out Edgar.

Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be seen. He and the other dementors were apparently off to guard the station in Hogsmeade, and the day passed slowly. When she finally decided to head into the castle, the other students were already arriving, and she hurried off to change to her school uniform.

She managed to get lost on her way back, and was fascinatingly late when she arrived to the hall. Everyone was already inside, and the door was closed. But, Kissie was not one to be let down by that, so she simply pushed the door opened and walked in.

Hundreds of students turned around to have a look at her, just as someone shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" somewhere in front of her. There was a moment of confusion, but then one of the tables started cheering and applauding.

She was so shocked by everything going on, that she did not immediately notice the dwarf that came up to her. He had to pull her robe several times before she looked down.

"Oh, shit!" she let out.

"This way, miss Sparrow", he said, and pointed down the hall.

She walked with him, and ended up in line with a bunch of eleven year-olds. She was a lot taller than all of them - naturally - and realized she was gaining a lot of attention because of it.

After having watched all of the little ones getting up, sitting on a chair, putting on a hat, and then having their new house called out aloud by it (she had to try really hard not to laugh out loud every time it did so), she finally heard McGonnagall call out her name.

"Sparrow, Kissie!"

Well aware that everyone was watching her, she walked up to the chair and sat down. The hat was put on her head, and she could see why this was usually done on little kids. The hat was so big it went down over their eyes, but not on her. Instead she had to see all of the students staring at her.

"Well, now this is interesting", a voice inside her head suddenly said.

"What the fuck!?" she thought to herself.

"Now, watch your language, miss", the voice said, and Kissie finally understood that it was the hat that was talking to her.

"Are you reading my thoughts?" she wondered.

"It's not that much to read, but yes, you could say that", it replied. "I really don't know in which house to put you. You're not very brave, but not nearly honest enough for Hufflepuff. I guess Slytherin could work, but you don't want to be here enough for that."

"If you really can't sort me, just say that, and maybe they'll let me go", she suggested.

The hat made a sound that could only be descibed as a chuckle.

Before it had time to answer, Kissie felt a familiar chill going down her spine. She looked up towards one of the windows, and coukd swear that she saw Edgar standing there - looking at her.

"Oh, I see", the hat said. "Well, as nothing else fits, I think it's going to have to be... RAVENCLAW!"


End file.
